


Wewnętrzne Rozterki Johna

by Toootie



Series: Wewnętrzne Dziecko Sherlocka [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, OOC
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Kłopotów ciąg dalszy. Druga część cyklu.





	1. Chapter 1

Szybko wyszło na jaw, że John mógł sobie dzisiaj darować przychodzenie do pracy, bo i tak nie potrafił się skupić na problemach pacjentów. Cały czas myślał o Sherlocku i tym razem nie było w tym nic dziwnego, bo cały czas próbował przekonać samego siebie, że NIE stracił kontaktu z rzeczywistością. I że wydarzyło się to, co pamięta, że się wydarzyło- choć nadal są w tym samym wszechświecie, w którym on pracował w przychodni, a pani Hudson miał problemy z biodrem, które rozwiązywała za pomocą ziółek.  
Popełnił podczas pracy tyle pomyłek, że w końcu do jego gabinetu wpadła Sara i obrzuciła go uważnym, krytycznym spojrzeniem (którego miał ostatnio aż za dużo w domu i chwilowo nie potrzebował ani odrobiny więcej). Dlatego zdążył się zdenerwować, zanim ona zdążyła otworzyć usta, by podważyć jego kompetencje i dobrą wolę.  
Potem było tylko gorzej.  
Plusem tej sytuacji, okazało się to, że mógł wyjść wcześniej. Minusem- że nie miał po co tam wracać- choć tak naprawdę Sara zagroziła, że nie zapłaci mu za ostatni tydzień pracy, jeśli nie przyjdzie jeszcze jutro i pojutrze, zgodnie z tym, co podobno kiedyś tam ustalili. John odpowiedział na to, że dziwi jej się, że chce, by pracował dla niej tak zły lekarz, za jakiego wyraźnie go uważa - i po tej wymianie zdań już wiedział, że nie ma odwrotu.  
Można sobie wyobrazić, w jakim wracał nastroju- zamiast załagodzić sytuację, dodał sobie tylko kolejnych problemów.  
I nadal miał prawie puste konto.  
Kiedy był już przed drzwiami swojego mieszkania, zatrzymał się na chwilę, bo świadomość tego, że nie wie, co za nimi zastanie, uderzyła w niego jak pociąg. Sherlock ma dziesięć lat (wyglądając najwyżej na osiem). I nikt nie rozumie, co się stało i jak to naprawić.  
I w tej chwili zrozumiał, że i tak musiałby wziąć urlop w pracy, bo nie mógłby w tej sytuacji zostawić przyjaciela samego. Coś mu mówiło, że choć detektyw wydaje się niemal pogodzony z tą nieprawdopodobną sytuacją, to tak naprawdę funkcjonuje nieźle tylko dlatego, że nie przyjął jej do wiadomości i wierzy niezachwianie, że Mycroft znajdzie na to jakieś lekarstwo.  
Ale co się stanie, jeśli nie będzie lekarstwa? Albo jeśli ten stan potrwa na przykład kilka tygodni? Miesięcy?  
Jakim cudem obaj wytrzymają ten okres bez żadnej kryminalnej sprawy do rozwiązania? John wzdrygnął się na sama myśl.  
„Może Lestrade da mu coś do roboty, jakieś stare sprawy? Albo przyjdzie coś, co można rozwiązać przez internet? Może… Nie, przecież nikt nie odda swojej sprawy ośmiolatkowi!” westchnął ciężko.  
To będą bardzo trudne dni.  
I oby Mycroft zdołał to naprawić, zanim jego brat pojmie, że ten stan może trwać dłużej, bo wtedy… życie w 221B zamieni się w piekło.  
W środku przywitała go cisza, przerywana klikaniem w klawiaturę.  
Sherlock, w białej koszuli i spodniach od garnituru (najwyraźniej Mycroft dał się przekonać, że zasadnym jest obstalowanie garnituru w miniaturowym rozmiarze) siedział na krześle po turecku (spodnie były nieodwracalnie pomięte) i przebierał palcami po klawiaturze laptopa z wielka żywiołowością. Marszczył się przy tym i co chwile prychał, wydymając wargi.  
Był tak zaangażowany w ten milczący, ale najwyraźniej bardzo ożywiony spór z komputerem, że nie zauważył wejścia Johna (albo nie uznał go za wydarzenie wymagające uwagi).  
On tymczasem rozpiął kurtkę i chrząknął, żeby odpędzić krępujące wrażenie, że jest przezroczysty.  
\- Straciłem pracę...  
A po tym dodał szybko, żeby nie brzmieć tak przygnębiająco.  
\- Ale i tak wziąłbym urlop, więc…  
Nie wiedział, jak zakończyć to zdanie, toteż zamilkł na chwile.  
\- Wiesz już coś? No wiesz… w tej sprawie.- machnął ręka w kierunku małego ciałka Sherlocka.  
\- Mhm… niewiele. Szukam danych. Nie przeszkadzaj.  
OK, to było niegrzeczne, ale aż za nadto znajome. Można wręcz powiedzieć- pocieszająco znajome. Sherlock był zajęty i w normalnym, jak na środek sprawy, humorze. John umiał to już rozpoznawać po jednym zdaniu. 

***

Spędzili ten wieczór w milczeniu, John oglądał TV, z przyciszonym dźwiękiem, a Sherlock siedział pod ścianą, przy biurku, i klepał monotonnie w klawiaturę, tym razem swojego, laptopa, przerywając tylko po to, by pociągnąć łyk herbaty, albo poprawić się na krześle.  
Po dziewiątej, John podsunął mu pod łokieć talerzyk herbatników i od tamtej chwili do siorbnięć dołączył sporadyczny chrzęst chrupanych Digestives.  
Ucieszył, że dzieciak coś zje, ale herbatniki, choćby najlepsze, nie były wartościowym pożywieniem dla młodego organizmu, więc zabrał się za szukanie na własnym laptopie wskazówek co do diety dla dzieci w wieku wczesnoszkolnym. Zaczął od wskazówek dotyczących żywienia, ale szybko znalazł się na forach dotyczących opieki nad dziećmi i z ciekawości zaczął czytać o problemach wychowawczych, o okropnych bachorach, które terroryzują całą rodzinę.  
Wniosek, jaki wysnuł po godzinie czytania był jeden: Boże, jak dobrze, że Sherlock tak naprawdę nie jest dzieckiem- pomyślał, struchlały, wyobrażając sobie przelotnie, jakby to było mieć tak inteligentne dziecko. Chyba by sobie z nim nie poradził. Zaczął doceniać jego rodziców i być może, nie taki negatywny, wpływ Mycrofta.  
Zerkał co jakiś czas na małego detektywa- nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć, nie tak naprawdę, że to dzieje się w rzeczywistości. Poza tym widok był zaiste, fascynujący- obecne ciało Sherlocka potrzebowało nie tylko stałych dawek pożywienia, ale zdecydowanie więcej odpoczynku. Już po dziesiątej oczy zrobiły mu się szkliste i mały zaczął ziewać przeraźliwie szeroko, jak kot, z jękiem na końcu każdego ziewnięcia.  
John uśmiechnął się do siebie i mruknął półgłosem:  
\- Może przebierzesz się w swoją piżamkę?- to było niezbyt czyste zagranie, ale nie mógł go sobie odmówić.  
Tamten ledwo utrzymywał otwarte oczy, ale na te słowa sarknął, prychnął i obraził się wyraźnie.  
\- Nie włożę tego badziewia. -stwierdził stanowczo.  
\- To będzie ci zimno. Albo niewygodnie.- beznamiętnie skonstatował John.- Przesiądź się chociaż na kanapę. Będzie ci wygodniej.  
Sherlock zdążył już osuszyć kubek z herbatą i opróżnić talerz z ciastek, nic go więc przy biurku nie trzymało. Zapewne tylko dlatego przesiadł się na sofę bez protestów i z przyjemnością umościł na poduszkach, siadając po turecku, z laptopem na kolanach.  
Kiedy Watson zerknął na niego następnym razem, tamten już spał, z głową opartą o oparcie kanapy. Laptop balansował jeszcze na jego kolanach, ale powoli podążał w kierunku podłogi. John złapał go w ostatniej chwili, zanim gruchnął i obudził właściciela.  
\- Sherlock.- mruknął cicho i miękko. -Nie śpij tutaj… Zimno ci będzie.  
Teraz mógł patrzeć na niego do woli, bez obawy, że jego spojrzenie zostanie jakoś zinterpretowane- i widział drobnego dzieciaka, z podkrążonymi oczami i bardzo długimi rzęsami, drżącymi przy policzkach. Rozluźnione mięśnie zrobiły się miękkie, jak u śpiącego kociaka, więc mógł swobodnie wyprostować mu nogi, przygładzić pomięte spodnie i rozprostować zwiniętą pod pachami koszulę.  
Sherlock wyglądał teraz tak spokojnie i bezbronnie, że John obiecał sobie traktować go inaczej, lepiej; z większą cierpliwością i delikatnością. Może i tamten miał nadal dorosły mózg, ale jego ciało było słabe, bezbronne i, jak widać, traciło energię tak samo szybko, jak u innych dzieci. Lekarz w nim ucieszył się, że ktoś dzieciaka przebadał- nawet abstrahując od tej przedziwnej sytuacji, mały człowiek potrzebował częstych przeglądów, a pediatria nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną i mógł przeoczyć coś poważnego.  
„Czy Sherlock przechodził ospę przed dziesiątymi urodzinami? A jeśli tak- to czy jego ciało o tym pamięta? Jezu, ta sytuacja generuje tyle zupełnie idiotycznych pytań i wątpliwości… Mam nadzieję, że zajmą się tym mądrzejsi ode mnie, bo ja… nie wiem co robić.”  
Teraz, kiedy mały detektyw milczał i miał zamknięte oczy, przez które zazwyczaj przebijała jego niezwykła osobowość, widać było tylko małego, potwornie zmęczonego, delikatnego dzieciaka, z którego rodzice próbowali zrobić kogoś, kim nie był, ubierając w garniturek i wykańczając durnymi zajęciami dodatkowymi.  
Co pewnie było nieprawdą, kiedy Sherlock miał naprawdę dziesięć lat, ale teraz właśnie takie sprawiał wrażenie i John nie potrafił nie współczuć temu chłopcu- oddałby prawie wszystko, żeby był szczęśliwszy, albo przynajmniej mniej nieszczęśliwy. Ręka sama mu się wyciągnęła i pogłaskała go po włosach. Okazały się tak miękkie, na jakie wyglądały więc przesunął po nich palce z przyjemnością.  
Skoro teraz jest za niego odpowiedzialny, to musi zadbać o jego komfort. Dlatego raz jeszcze pochylił się ostrożnie, bardzo powoli zarzucił sobie na szyję jego bezwładną rączkę i wsunął dłonie pod jego nogi i plecy. Poduszki ugięły się bez protestu i okazało się, że ten Sherlock jest bardzo lekki, jeszcze lżejszy, niż można się było spodziewać.  
Zaniósł go do jego sypialni (na szczęście drzwi były tylko przymknięte, więc mógł je otworzyć nogą, nawet nie budząc przy tym swego ładunku) i położył na łóżku; a dzieciak nie tylko się nie obudził, ale nawet nie poruszył.  
John spojrzał na wyciągniętego na prześcieradle przyjaciela i marszcząc czoło stwierdził, że coś mu tu nie pasuje.  
Po chwili pochylił się i rozwiązał lakierki i zsunął je po jednym na raz, podnosząc osobno każdą nogę. Nadal bezwładny, jak śpiący kociak, Sherlock nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Ośmielony tym, John obszedł dookoła łóżko, napotykając na swej drodze zwiniętą piżamę. Uśmiechnął się do niej, bo jego przyjaciel wyglądał w niej teraz naprawdę słodko, a on miał ułatwione zadanie-już nie musiał grzebać po szufladach, szukając czegoś wygodnego do ubrania.  
Bardzo powoli i nieskończenie cierpliwie rozpiął wszystkie guziki przy małej koszuli (wliczając te przy mankietach) i podniósł odrobinę śpiące ciało, by ją z niego zdjąć, najpierw z jednego ramienia, potem z drugiego. To było prawie jak rozbrajanie bomby (nie to, żeby John kiedykolwiek jakąś rozbrajał, ale widział to parę razy i teraz mu się przypomniało): niemal nie wierzył, że może mu się udać i w trakcie wstrzymywał oddech.  
Ale Sherlock był bardzo śpiącą bombą- westchnął tylko raz i gdy John układał go z powrotem na materacu wydął małe usteczka, jakby się dąsał, ale to wszystko. John myślał, że dół będzie trudniejszy, niż góra, ale było właśnie odwrotnie- rozpiął spodnie od garnituru, a potem tylko ostrożnie podniósł mu tyłek do góry i zsunął je na uda a stamtąd było już banalnie prosto: podnosił po jednej nodze na raz i ciągnął za nogawki.  
Popatrzył potem na swoje dzieło i pomyślał w zadziwieniu:  
„Rozebrałem właśnie Sherlocka Holmesa” i poczuł się dziwnie.  
Sherlock w samych majtkach był jeszcze chudszy i mniejszy, niż w ubraniu i znowu ścisnęło mu się serce. Odwiesił garniturek najlepiej, jak umiał (choć bez prasowania i tak nie wyglądały dobrze) na poręcz krzesła i rozwinął piżamę, żeby w odwrotnej kolejności powtórzyć ruchy, którym zdjął ubranie (tyle, że z mniejszą ilością zapinania guzików, bo spodnie były na gumkę a rękawy nie miały mankietów).  
Zastanowił się też chwilę, czy to normalne, że coś takiego nie obudziło jego przyjaciela, ale po chwili uświadomił sobie, że dzieci to mali ludzie i jak to ludzie- różnią się od siebie. „Poza tym to Sherlock.” pomyślało mu się i jak zwykle to zdanie wystarczyło jego psychice za wszelkie potrzebne wyjaśnienia.  
Na końcu przykrył go kołdrą i kocem.  
Chłopak wydawał się taki malutki w tym szerokim, wielkim łóżku, że odczuł dziwną, niewytłumaczalną niechęć do pozostawiania go tutaj samego.  
„Co mu się stanie? Może zmarznąć…”- pomyślał odruchowo zatroskany, ale coś musiał na to poradzić, więc poszedł do swojego pokoju po drugi koc i położył go, zwinięty, w nogach łóżka.  
„Jak zmarznie, to się nim przykryje.”- pocieszył się, bo nadal nie był usatysfakcjonowany, nadal coś tu było nie w porządku. Ale jego lekarsko- wojskowa intuicja poszła już chyba spać, bo nic więcej mu nie podszepnęła.  
I dlatego, z naprawdę niesłychanym oporem, wyszedł z pokoju.  
Poszedł od razu się wykąpać, a kiedy wychodził z łazienki, buchając parą w dość chłodnym powietrzu mieszkania, zajrzał jeszcze ostrożnie przez uchylone drzwi do pokoju detektywa.  
Chłopiec leżał teraz na boku, z podciągniętymi kolanami, z dłońmi podwiniętymi pod policzek i wyglądał na zestresowanego; pociągła twarzyczka była zmarszczona, oczy i usta zaciśnięte. John chciał go przytulić, tak, jak jego przytulano w dzieciństwie, kiedy był nieszczęśliwy, ale się powstrzymał, bo to by go już na pewno obudziło.  
A przecież przeczytał dzisiaj gdzieś, że jak się wybudzi dziecko z głębokiego snu, to będzie marudzić i długo potem nie zaśnie.  
Tylko nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jakich dzieci to dotyczyło i w jakim wieku.  
Intuicyjnie wyczuwał jednak, że jego przyjaciel przeżywa teraz dużo więcej stresów, niż daje po sobie poznać i choćby dlatego należy mu się każda chwila snu, jaką jego młody wyczerpany organizm wymusi na jego nadaktywnym umyśle; a John już wyczerpał pulę szczęścia na ten dzień.   
Zasypiając, pomyślał już tylko półprzytomnie, że gdyby Sherlock dał radę pogodzić się z tym stanem rzeczy, to on sam nie protestowałby za bardzo. Mały detektyw był taki… uroczy? Łatwy do opanowania? Śliczny? Dużo łatwiejszy do polubienia? Nie mógł zdecydować, o który przymiotnik mu chodzi.  
To była kolejna dziwna myśl tego dnia- jakby rzeczywistość nie była wystarczająco dziwaczna!  
Ale w końcu jak miał myśleć normalnie w tych nienormalnych warunkach?  
Wreszcie po prostu odpłynął, rozgrzany i przyjemnie rozluźniony.

***

Obudził się znów z szarpnięciem.  
W jednej chwili był czujny i całkowicie przytomny; tak, jak zwykle, gdy się budził- co bardzo przydawało się w jego fachu. Obu, właściwie.  
Coś go obudziło, może jakiś dźwięk? Serce waliło mu mocno i patrzył w ciemność, szeroko otwartymi oczami, oczekując, że zaraz zrozumie, czemu się obudził w środku nocy. A może oczekując, że ciemności wyjdzie jakiś potwór albo zaczną na niego spadać pociski.  
Ale oczywiście był w Londynie, w swoim pokoju, w swoim łóżku, gdzie nie spadały bomby ani nikt nie strzelał, gdzie nikt mu nie zagrażał (może oprócz Sherlocka, czasami) więc wziął pięć głębokich wdechów, koncentrując się tylko na tym, żeby rozluźnić mięśnie napięte do walki, zmuszając ciało do spokoju, jak wiele razy przedtem, podczas nocy, w których budziły go koszmary świadomie spowolnił oddech i przyłożył prawą dłoń do serca, chcąc je tym gestem uspokoić, spowolnić jego galop.  
Niemal mu się udało, kiedy, przewracając się na bok poczuł, że coś tu jest, z nim, w łóżku. Coś miękkiego i bezwładnego, jak dodatkowa poduszka, ale zarazem bardziej nieustępliwego…< Tak się wystraszył, że jego nie takie już młode serce, przyspieszając znowu tak nagle, potknęło się raz, czy dwa.  
\- Mmm… Joohn?..- wymruczało to coś i prawie zemdlał z nagłej ulgi i natychmiastowego zalewu wściekłości.  
\- Sherlock! Ty cholerny… Ty…- zabrakło mu słów. Zupełnie normalne, zważywszy na okoliczności.  
Sherlock natomiast nie zważając na nic, przysunął się bliżej do niego, jakby nie świadom zagrożenia, które teraz stanowił.  
\- Czemu?.. –wystękał wreszcie John i to pytanie, nie wiadomo czemu, dzieciak uznał za warte odpowiedzi.  
\- Było mi zimno.- wymruczał półprzytomnie i przysunął się tak blisko, jakby nie tylko miał prawo tu być, ale jakby właściciel łóżka nie miał nic do powiedzenia, bo był tylko grzejnikiem- prawdopodobnie nieżywym, a na pewno nie mającym preferencji, kto może się przy nim grzać.  
John nie chciał się kłócić, naprawdę wolał to przełożyć na poranek, więc rozluźnił się, przygarnął małe ciało do siebie, przesuwając równocześnie, by zrobić sobie więcej miejsca i właśnie powtarzał sobie w myślach, że nie warto się denerwować z takiego powodu, gdy usłyszał bardzo cichutkie, trochę niepewne:  
\- Nie zostawisz mnie? To znaczy- jeśli to trochę potrwa? Nie wyprowadzisz się, prawda?  
Wtedy oprzytomniał odrobinę przez ten naglący, lekko zdesperowany ton głosu- ale nie miał siły zastanawiać się, o co chodzi, bo był zbyt rozchwiany emocjonalnie i zmęczony i nie miał ani ochoty, ani siły na żadne gierki, więc niemal bez zastanowienia, skąd właściwie pochodzą te pytania, odparł:  
\- Nie. Nie zostawię cię.  
Tamten nie zrozumiał chyba odpowiedzi, bo zaczął go przekonywać –bardzo szybko, wręcz gorączkowo, choć nadal szeptem, ciepłym i wilgotnym na jego odsłoniętej skórze na żebrach:  
\- To nie będzie większy kłopot, niż… Nie jestem przecież dzieckiem…-mamrotał bez składu i ładu.- Nie mam mózgu dziesięciolatka. Rozumiesz to chyba… na pewno coś znajdę do roboty, jakieś sprawy, które… A poza tym- zawsze chciałeś mieć dziecko… więc…  
Szept ucichł i John, który słuchał nie bardzo uważnie, wyczuł jednak, że powinien coś powiedzieć:  
\- Śpij już. Nie wyprowadzam się nigdzie. To moje mieszkanie, gdzie mam iść?  
I przytulił go mocniej- odruchowo, a może po to, żeby się wygodniej ułożyć na wąskim łóżku. I mimo wszystkich perturbacji, a może właśnie przez nie- zasnął niemal natychmiast.  
Ale nawet, gdyby nie zasnął, to i tak pewnie nie usłyszałby bardzo zadowolonego westchnięcia swojego gościa, który obudził się ponad godzinę temu i odkrył, że leży we własnym łóżku, znów ubrany w te straszna piżamę, której zdążył już głęboko znienawidzić.  
Na nieszczęście dla siebie, obudzony- zaczął myśleć i nie mógł już potem przestać. Myślał o tym, jakie było jego dzieciństwo, kiedy miał dziesięć lat, o tym, jaki się czuł wtedy samotny i niezrozumiany. Mycroft, który wcześniej był dla niego bardzo ważną osobą, właśnie wtedy wyjeżdżał na uniwersytet, zostawiając go samego z rodzicami, którzy go kochali, ale nie potrafili do niego dotrzeć, z potworną szkołą, w której był winien każdego możliwego przestępstwa: był za mały jak na swój wiek, zbyt inteligentny i dziwny i niedostosowany. Póki Mycroft był jeszcze w domu, czasem ochraniał brata przed otwartym biciem i choć przed pogardą i ostracyzmem nie potrafił, to Sherlock i tak nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak źle będzie się czuł bez niego.  
Teraz, z przerażeniem, poczuł, jak tamta samotność zwala się na niego z całą, odkładaną przez lata siłą i łzy tamtego dzieciaka, którym był, popłynęły- nieproszone i nie do zatrzymania. W tej chwili nie był już detektywem konsultantem, z renomą i paroma użytecznymi kontaktami, oraz przyjacielem, który był najważniejszy, choć nigdy mu tego nie powiedział- oszukując samego siebie, że John nie jest głupi i sam to wie i mówienie mu tego zawstydzi ich obu. Był dziesięciolatkiem z wielką inteligencją i wyobraźnią, zamkniętymi w ciele, które tak mało mogło zdziałać, pozbawiany wolności decydowania o sobie, nie mogący uciec z okropnego miejsca i przerażony, że będzie już tak na zawsze, przerażony utratą jedynej osoby, która mogła go zrozumieć.  
Kiedy w końcu przestał płakać, był tak wyczerpany i rozbity, że dalej nie mógł zasnąć. Jego łóżko było teraz takie duże, a kołdra taka cienka i zimna.  
I nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to, co czuje teraz, to jego dziecięcy lęk- przed samotnością przed opuszczeniem, przed byciem znowu tym chłopcem, którym kiedyś był. To nie było racjonalne i długo próbował się bronić przed zalewem smutku i żalu.  
Ale ostatecznie, gdy łzy nie pomogły (nigdy nie pomagały, dlatego nie płakał- chyba, żeby wydobyć od kogoś potrzebne informacje) i następne dwadzieścia minut przeleżał, udręczony i bez najmniejszej szansy na zaśnięcie, w końcu się poddał i zrobił to, co mogło go uspokoić w tym stanie. To właśnie działało, gdy miał naprawdę dziesięć lat- tyle, że wtedy to do łóżka Mycrofta przychodził, kiedy budził się w nocy i nie mógł zasnąć, bo bał się wszystkich strasznych rzeczy, które potrafił wymyślić jego umysł (zastanowił się przelotnie, czy Mycroft to jeszcze pamięta. Możliwe. Wzdrygnął się z zażenowania, ale już nic już na to nie mógł poradzić, bo to była przeszłość).  
Podciągnął opadające spodnie od piżamy, zabrał swoją poduszkę i poszedł do sypialni na górze, nie dając sobie wystarczająco dużo czasu, by zwątpić w sens tego, co chciał zrobić i przestraszyć się, że gdy obudzi Johna, to tamten wykopie go ze swego łóżka, a może i obrzuci wyzwiskami. Albo będzie zdziwiony- i nie wiadomo, co było gorsze. Racjonalnie patrząc, prawdopodobieństwo tego było bardzo małe, ale Sherlock był dawno poza racjonalnością i wszelkimi obronami emocjonalno- psychologicznymi, które sobie wybudował przez ostatnie dwadzieścia parę lat. Był tak smutny i przerażony, że nie chciał już myśleć- chciał się poczuć lepiej, a do niczego innego oprócz Johna nie miał dostępu (obiecał sobie nie pić alkoholu, póki nie wróci do normy, bo nie wiadomo było jak dewastująco podziała na jego młody mózg).  
Dlatego to, co zrobił, było taką mieszanka niepewności oraz zdecydowania, na pograniczu bezczelności – wpakował się do łóżka współlokatora bez pytania, ale i tak go obudził, po to, żeby mu wypowiedzieć wszystkie swoje obawy- żeby John mógł je odrzucić jako bezsensowne. Kiedy tak się stało, uśmiechnął się na poły z ulgą, na poły z tryumfem i prawie natychmiast odpłynął, z nosem wetkniętym w szyję przyjaciela i jego ręką ciążącą (ale w bardzo miły, opiekuńczy sposób) na boku.  
John był zupełnie inny, niż Mycroft, ale teraz to już nie było ważne, liczyło się to, że był tu, bo chciał tu być, i to pomimo, że dobrze znał Sherlocka. I nie chciał odchodzić- a jego obecność od dawna oznaczała bezpieczeństwo i dom.  
Mógł już teraz zasnąć spokojnie- realność była dziwaczna i wywoływała w nim adekwatnie dziwaczne reakcje emocjonalne, ale na szczęście były rzeczy, na które mógł nadal liczyć.  
Nie rzeczy- osoby.  
John był jedną z tych osób i nadawał się na opiekuna- może nie był tak potężny, jak Mycroft, ale dużo bardziej przystępny i łatwiejszy do zmanipulowania. Zwykli ludzie powiedzieliby- lepszym.


	2. Chapter 2

John obudził się około dziewiątej i zanim sobie przypomniał, jak dziwne ma teraz życie, zdążył poczuć się dobrze- nie musiał dziś iść do pracy.  
Nie posiadanie pracy o tej porze dnia miało same plusy- nie musiał się spieszyć ze wstawaniem i mógł się przeciągnąć słodko w ciepłym łóżku; zamiast, klnąc na czym świat stoi, wyskakiwać właśnie pod prysznic wiedząc, że cokolwiek zrobi i czego nie zrobi, i tak się już spóźni. Chyba, że zapomni o śniadaniu i wtedy może- podkreślmy: może- nie spóźni się tak bardzo, żeby trzeba było przesuwać wizytę jego pierwszego pacjenta, bo to zwykle powodowało, że Sara musiała dowiedzieć się o jego spóźnieniu. Kolejnym w tym miesiącu.  
Dzisiaj w łóżku Johna było szczególnie ciepło i jakoś ciaśniej, niż zazwyczaj. Kiedy się przeciągał, natrafił na płaską poduszkę, która nie była jego i na coś większego, niezbyt twardego, ale też nie nazbyt miękkiego, co zabierało mu przestrzeń na wysokości żołądka. Pomacał to delikatnie, bo właśnie sobie przypomniał, co to jest.  
\- Sherlock. -mruknął cicho, żeby go jednak nie obudzić, gdyby jeszcze spał, ale chłopak od razu otwarł swoje wielkie oczy i spojrzał w górę. John poczuł ruch i odsłonił kołdrę i zajrzał pod nią.  
\- Nie było ci tam za gorąco?- zapytał z autentyczną ciekawością. – Zmarzluch z ciebie. Muszę w końcu uszczelnić to okno w salonie, zaczyna być zimno…  
\- Mmm…- mruknął w odpowiedzi mały i ziewnął, przeciągając się na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu wolna przestrzeń. Zawadził przy tym ręką o tors Johna i już ją tam zostawił. John uznał, że jego lokator wygląda na nieszczęśliwego.  
\- Coś cię boli? Źle spałeś? –zatroszczył się od razu.  
\- Nnnie..- oparł tamten i wyglądał jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwie.- Myślałem… śniło mi się… że byłem dorosły.- wykrztusił z długimi przerwami między słowami.  
\- To minie, na pewno.- John mu współczuł, ale zupełnie nie wiedział, jakby mógł go pocieszyć.- Mycroft coś na pewno wymyśli.  
Wyraz twarzy Holmesa nie zmienił się ani trochę, więc John przekręcił się na bok i poklepał go po rozczochranych włosach.  
\- To nie potrwa już długo, zobaczysz…  
Sam nie wiedział, na ile w to wierzy, ale pocieszanie bardzo często oznaczało konieczność mówienia kłamstw, zwłaszcza w przypadku, gdy w grę wchodziły dzieci, więc nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia.  
Detektyw podniósł głowę i położył mu ją na ramieniu, tak, że jego nos dotknął podbródka.  
\- Masz strasznie szorstką brodę.- mruknął, bo choć wiedział, że John kłamie, to nie chciał mówić tego na głos. W końcu dobre intencje też się liczyły.  
\- Możesz przychodzić do mnie, kiedy chcesz. Jeśli będzie ci zimno. Albo coś...- zaproponował John.  
\- A co to miałoby być?  
\- Nie wiem. Ale tu jest cieplej, a ja nieźle grzeje, tak mi mówiono.- uśmiechnął się.- No i na szczęście zajmujesz mało miejsca.  
Sherlock zacisnął mocniej oczy.  
\- W tym problem. – wyszeptał i żeby odpędzić te straszne emocje, przycisnął się jeszcze mocniej do ciepłego, dużego ciała w niemej prośbie o więcej pocieszenia? Wsparcia? Sam nie wiedział.  
Ale John na szczęście potrafił się domyślić, pamiętał nocną rozmowę oraz to, jak wcześniej sobie obiecał dbać o niego.  
\- Nie zostawię cię w takim stanie. Sporo już przeszliśmy i wkurzyłeś mnie tyle razy, że gdybym miał się wyprowadzić, to bym już to zrobił. Teraz tym bardziej nie zamierzam, skoro akurat to, to nie jest twoja wina. Tylko muszę wykombinować kasę na następny czynsz.  
\- Mycroft ci da… jak mu powiem.  
\- Nie będę brał od niego kasy za szpiegowanie.- oburzył się.  
Sherlock potarł nosem o jego obojczyk.  
\- Nie za szpiegowanie. Za niańczenie. Pytał mnie już, za ile zgodzisz się wziąć urlop, żeby mnie… pilnować.  
John się zastanowił tak głęboko, że nie zauważył jak bardzo przekraczają granice swojej relacji.  
\- Nie mówię, że by się to nie przydało. Mam je wziąć?-powiedział powoli, z namysłem.  
\- Tak będzie prościej. I tak nie masz już pracy, która mógłbyś stracić przez długi urlop.  
\- Dobra, jak mi to zaproponuje, przyjmę. Ale na razie mam na koncie dwadzieścia funtów i pięćdziesiąt trzy pensy, a na kominku leży nie zapłacony rachunek za ciepłą wodę. Której potrzebujesz głównie ty. A w lodówce nic nie ma. I mam dylemat- co wybrać: jedzenie, czy ciepłą wodę?- westchnął nie wesoło.  
\- Dam mu znać, to ci przeleje na konto, ile zechcesz… nie mam zamiaru go bez potrzeby oglądać.  
\- Ile zechcę?- brwi znów podjechały Johnowi prawie pod samą linię włosów.- To po co my w ogóle bierzemy pieniądze za rozwiązywanie spraw?  
\- On nie da tych pieniędzy MNIE. Ciebie uważa za bardziej... stabilnego, powiedzmy.  
\- W wolnym tłumaczeniu- że nie wydam ich na dragi, albo dziwny eksperyment, tak?  
\- Dokładnie.  
\- I dostanę je bez pracy i bez oglądania jego gęby? Mnie to pasuje.- uśmiechnął się.- A jeśli nie wrócisz do normy… myślisz, że da rade nas utrzymywać przez następne dwadzieścia lat?- zażartował lekko, ale Sherlock nie uznał tego za śmieszne i nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł nagłą ochotę ugryzienia go w szyję- wcale nie tak na niby, tylko porządnie, tak, żeby wreszcie poczuł, jak bardzo nienawidzi żartów z tej sytuacji.  
\- Przestań mówić takie rzeczy, albo cię ugryzę.- wyrwało mu się i nie wiedział jak to cofnąć. „Może nie usłyszał?”  
John jednak miał niezły słuch, a słowa Sherlocka przeleciały o milimetry od jego skóry, mógł je nawet wyczuć.  
\- Sherlock?!- cofnął się, zszokowany.- No co ty?..  
\- No nic… wstaję.- wyskoczył spod kołdry jak najszybciej, nie przejmując się tym, że właściwie ucieka, by się nie musieć tłumaczyć.  
Doktor o coś tam jeszcze go pytał, ale on już przestał słuchać. Był zbyt zawstydzony, żeby teraz rozmawiać.  
Musiał się zająć czymś ważnym. Tak, czekało go masę roboty, a on już zmitrężył wystarczająco dużo czasu w łóżku… z Johnem… gdzie było bardzo przyjemnie, póki nie zaczął żartować. Jak to brzmiało! Lepiej wyrzucać takie myśli z głowy, zanim się zagnieżdżą.  
John też postanowił nie przywiązywać zbyt dużej uwagi do tej nocy. Sherlock był smutny i przerażony i potrzebował pocieszenia- tyle, nic więcej. Nie było sensu dorabiać do tego żadnej filozofii, tylko trzeba robić to, co miał w planach. A co miał w planach? No właśnie.  
Normalnie usiadłby pewnie do szukania pracy i przesiewania ogłoszeń pod kątem swojego CV. Ale jeśli to, co powiedział Sherlock było prawdą… to może powinien teraz iść do sklepu, żeby kupić coś zdrowego do jedzenia dla niego. Czyli dla dziesięciolatka. Coś takiego, z czego będzie można potem zrobić zdrowy posiłek, bo, niestety, epoka zamawiania żarcia na wynos chyba przeszła właśnie do historii. A poza tym- jeśli Starszy Holmes płaci mu za opiekę nad bratem, to musi to robić porządnie.  
\- Idę na zakupy. Zjesz coś na śniadanie. Może być tost z dżemem.  
Nie usłyszał potwierdzenia, ale nie przejął się- Sherlock obiecał nie wychodzić z mieszkania, a skoro tak, to będzie go miał pod ręką – i nakarmi go, choćby na siłę. Uśmiechnął się diabolicznie i zaczął wypisywać na kartce, czego będzie potrzebował. Mąka, jajka, mięso cielęce…  
Po chwili wyszedł; głodny, ale zdeterminowany.   
Dosyć szybko okazało się, że sklepy ze zdrowa żywnością nie były takie popularne, jak mu się zawsze wydawało i najbliższy (o czym poinformował go jego smartfon) był o kilkanaście przystanków metrem.  
Zanim do niego dotarł, musiał też znaleźć bankomat i sprawić, czy Mycroft już przelał mu jakieś pieniądze na konto. Szlag by go trafił, gdyby zrobił zakupy, naszukał się i stracił czas- tylko po to, żeby przy kasie dowiedzieć się, że musi to wszystko zostawić w sklepie.  
Niestety, bankomat szczerze stwierdził, że John nadal jest w posiadaniu tylko dwudziestu funtów i nie udało się z nim pertraktować. A John był zbyt dumny, by żebrać pieniądze o bezpośrednio u Mycrofta.  
Wymamrotał pod nosem kilka soczystych przekleństw i zawrócił do mieszkania, gdy (ależ niespodzianka!) podjechał do niego czarny samochód.  
W środku tym razem siedziała tylko Anthea. Jak zwykle nie była zbyt rozmowna, ale dziś miał to w nosie, ponieważ wręczyła mu kartę i kod dostępu do niej i powiedziała, że jest na niej czterdzieści tysięcy, do następnego miesiąca. Maksymalny debet to kolejne dziesięć tysięcy.  
\- Jeśli Sherlock ją panu… zabierze, proszę dać znać. Mycroft prosi też, by pan nie wydawał wszystkiego na raz. I przekazuje, że ufa panu w sprawie zdrowia swojego brata.  
John kiwnął głową, zastanawiając się na ile starczy mu tych pieniędzy. Znowu poczuł się trochę nierealnie, a przecież powinien był się przyzwyczaić do braci Holmes i okropnego zwyczaju starszego z nich- onieśmielania rozmówcy (nawet, jeśli to nie on z nim osobiście rozmawiał) pokazem siły i niemal nadludzkich możliwości. Ale nie miał zamiaru go teraz otwarcie krytykować- nienawidził być zależny i gdyby chodziło tylko o niego… ale teraz potrzebował pieniędzy dla Sherlocka. Zagryzł metaforyczne zęby i nawet wypróbował nieszczery uśmiech na Anthei oraz napisał wielkodusznego SMSa do starszego Holmesa, w którym jednak przemycił ważną dla siebie informacje:  
„Dzięki. Postaram się wydać jak najmniej, żebym miał jak najmniej do oddawania. Proszę, jeśli twoi ludzie czegoś się dowiedzą o Sherlocku, albo okaże się, że potrzebuje czegoś –daj mi znać. Chcę się nim dobrze zaopiekować.” Już zaczął pisać „Przecież mi za to płacisz.” Ale przypomniał sobie o tym w jakiej sytuacji będzie, jeśli tamten się obrazi (a skurczybyk był do tego zdolny) i wykasował to zdanie. Nie był na właściwej pozycji, by kręcić nosem na jedyną prawdziwą pomoc, jaką mógł zdobyć. Powybrzydza siebie, kiedy Sherlock „wyzdrowieje”, a on dostanie pierwszą pensję w nowej pracy. Albo spłynie im coś grubszego za rozwiązaną sprawę. Co może nastąpić dopiero za parę miesięcy.  
Zanim wsadził komórkę do kieszeni, napisał jeszcze jednego SMSa:  
„Zjedz coś. Nie żartuję. Niech to będzie coś kalorycznego. I bądź przygotowany, że to sprawdzę.”  
Od razu dostał odpowiedź:  
„W lodówce brak czegokolwiek jadalnego. Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak mnie zmuszasz do jedzenia."a po chwili – jakby po namyśle : „SH”  
Uśmiech Johna był szeroki i niewesoły.  
\- No to zobaczysz. Jeszcze się przekonasz, co potrafię zrobić.  
Zakupy zajęły mu ponad dwie godziny, bo musiał najpierw coś zjeść, a ponieważ kupował zupełnie inne rzeczy, niż zwykle i to w sklepach, których nie znał, musiał sprawdzać listę zakupów i co chwilę wchodził nie w tę alejkę, co trzeba.  
Zdenerwował się z pięć razy, zanim zapakował wszystkie siaty i torby i zrozumiał, że do ponad trzystu funtów wydanych na żywność i drobiazgi, typu antypoślizgowa mata pod prysznic (ciekawe, czy Sherlock pozwoli mu w ogóle jej użyć, ale w necie bardzo często podkreślali ze nawet z tak dużym dzieckiem trzeba uważać na bezpieczeństwo), musi dodać kolejne piętnaście na taksówkę, bo nie ma mowy, żeby zatachał to wszystko do mieszkania, niczego przy tym nie gubiąc i nie zostając okradzionym po drodze.  
Przypomniał sobie, ile mu zostało na koncie (tak, sprawdził kartę jeszcze przed zakupami i po nich) wzruszył ramionami z nowo poznawaną – a już bardzo przyjemną- nonszalancją i zamachał na taksówkę.

***

Kiedy przyjechali na miejsce, John zapłacił kierowcy dodatkowo, żeby mu pomógł zanieść wszystkie torby na górę. Pani Hudson nie było i w tym też wyczuwał rękę Mycrofta, ale i za to właściwie był mu wdzięczny. Pani Hudson mogła im pomóc, ale póki Sherlock nie był gotów jej powiedzieć prawdy, stanowiła duży problem.  
Wnosił torby kilkanaście minut i widząc je wszystkie w przedpokoju, zafrasował się po raz kolejny, gdzie to wszystko wpakuje. Nie liczył na żadną pomoc ze strony współlokatora. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy tamten miał niezłą wymówkę. Właściwie, rozsądnie rzecz biorąc, w obecnej sytuacji mógł wymagać od niego tylko jednego- żeby zjadł te dobre rzeczy, które dla niego zdobył w sklepach.  
Ale właśnie dzisiaj, Sherlock pojawił się już po chwili – wyraźnie musiał być znudzony i zniechęcony samotnym przedpołudniem.  
\- Czemu tak długo?- zaczął klasycznie od marudzenia, toteż John, rozdrażniony, zmęczony i trochę ponaciągany tu i ówdzie od noszenia zakupów, warknął:  
\- Cholera jasna! Może byś dał mi to rozpakować, zanim zaczniesz przeszkadzać. Idź się, kurcze, pobaw chwile laptopem, bo muszę zrobić obiad, a nie mam siły…- tu się wreszcie zreflektował.- A śniadanie zjadłeś? Dzieci marudzą, jak są śpiące albo głodne.  
Sherlock zniknął w swojej sypialni. Dziś ubrał zwykłe dżinsy i koszule i wyglądał jeszcze bardziej jak nie on- co sprawiało, że łatwiej go było traktować jak dziecko.  
Dokończył rozpakowanie, przygotował z lekką pomocą internetu risotto ze świeżych warzyw i kurczaka i wkurzył się, gdy zobaczył ze zajęło mu to prawie godzinę. Musiał nauczyć się robić to szybciej, skoro podobno to była zupełna podstawa gotowania.  
Zapukał do zamkniętych drzwi sypialni.  
\- Sherlock! Obiad gotowy. Nie wiem, cóż tym śniadaniem, ale jeśli nie…  
Okazało się, że drzwi nie są zamknięte na klucz, więc bez skrupułów to wykorzystał.  
\- Sherlock?- powiedział, podchodząc do łóżka, na którym leżał mały człowieczek, zwinięty w ciasną kulę, tak jakby chciał się ogrzać. Tak, jak wysoki i dorosły Sherlock nie przepuszczał żadnej okazji, by wyciągnąć swoje ponad sześć stóp na cała ich długość, tak mały, niespełna czterostopowy Sherlock robił wszystko, by stać się jeszcze mniejszym.  
Podszedł do niego ostrożnie i łagodnie nim potrząsnął, chwytając za ramię.  
\- Wstawaj.  
Nie spodziewał się takiej szybkiej reakcji. Sherlock odsunął się pod ścianę i skulił jeszcze bardziej, co przed chwila wydawało się niemożliwe.  
\- Mówiłem, że musisz jeść, a jestem prawie…  
\- Zostaw mnie.- warknął ostrzegawczo.  
John przysiadł na materacu i zaczął rozplątywać zwiniętą kulkę, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz. Po chwili się poddał, bo ty było bezcelowe. Zamiast tego chwycił chłopaka za koszulę i spodnie, jakby był tobołkiem i podniósł na jeden raz.  
\- Idziemy do kuchni.- wyjaśnił jednak łaskawie, kiedy mały zaczął mu się wyrywać. Sprawa byłą jednak przegrana, bo był na to przygotowany- kiedy Sherlock się rozwinął złapał go za biodra i przerzucił przez ramię jak strażak, tak że pokryta lokami głowa uderzyła go lekko w plecy. Gdyby chłopak miał więcej czasu, pewnie by się jakoś wyrwał, albo choć obił mu nerki, ale do kuchni było tylko kilka kroków.  
\- No.- podsumował sytuacją, przestępując umowny próg.- A teraz zjesz obiad.  
I zaczął ściągać z pleców tobołek, którym stał się jego nieznośny przyjaciel; co w tej chwili przypominało niemal odczepianie od siebie kota, który wbił pazury w ubranie, kiedy się go niosło na rękach, ponieważ chłopak, nie mogąc się wyrwać, a bojąc upadku z dużej (jak na niego) wysokości, wczepił się palcami w niebieski sweter tuż nad paskiem.  
\- Mógłbyś trochę bardziej współpracować.- stwierdził John z wyraźną irytacją w głosie, kiedy zdejmował go z ramienia i sadzał na krześle. – Przecież nie robię ci tego na złość! I mam nadzieje, że to w końcu do ciebie dotrze…  
Ale Sherlock nie wydawał się skłonny do przemyślenia czegokolwiek. Kiedy siedział już na krześle, stół wydawał się trochę za wysoki, ale John bał się odejść chociaż na chwilę, żeby przynieść mu coś do podłożenia pod tyłek, bo domyślał się, jak by się to skończyło.  
Dopiero gdy szukał talerzy, musiał odwrócić się na jakiś czas i natychmiast poczuł raczej, niż usłyszał, jak dzieciak za jego plecami zrywa się z siedzenia. Chyba był na to podświadomie przygotowany, bo zareagował błyskawicznie, rzucając wszystko, co miał w rękach i łapiąc go dosłownie w locie, jak piłkę do rugby.  
\- Stój!- krzyknął, już niepotrzebnie, bo obejmował go mocno w pasie. Sherlock od razu zaczął się bez słowa wyrywać, przeznaczając na to wszystkie siły.  
\- Przestań!-warknął, po chwili milczącego siłowania się całkiem na serio ze strony przeciwnika. - Wiesz, że jesteś słabszy. To po co się miotasz? Zjedz kilka łyżek, co ci szkodzi?  
Za cała odpowiedź musiało mu starczyć ciche sapniecie i bolesne uszczypnięcie.  
\- O żesz!-wrzasnął. Szczypanie w rękę było zaskakujące i bolesne, ale nie puścił swojego przeciwnika, tylko jeszcze bardziej się wkurzył. – Rób tak dalej, a przywiążę się do krzesła. – zapowiedział grobowo i tamten trochę odpuścił. - O co ci w ogóle chodzi?- spróbował jeszcze raz, nie tracąc nadziei na jakieś werbalne porozumienie.  
\- Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić.  
\- Ok. Czyli, jeśli cię puszcze i nie powiem, że masz jeść, to usiądziesz i zjesz?  
\- Nie.- usłyszał w odpowiedzi.  
\- No właśnie. Sam widzisz.  
John uznał, że poświęcił wystarczająco dużo czasu na udowadnianie swoich racji. Szarpnął ciałem trzymanym w ramionach i żeby dobrze chwycić, nie siląc się nawet na delikatność, zaniósł je znowu do kuchni.  
\- Marnujesz tylko mój czas, a jedzenie już prawie wystygło. Niby jesteś taki dorosły, ale zachowujesz się jak dziecko.  
Być może w tym, co właśnie powiedział była jakaś nielogiczność albo zbyt wiele negatywnych emocji, lecz analizowanie sytuacji było w tej chwili nieosiągalne- miał zamiar po prostu umieścić w przyjacielu kilka łyżek rozgotowanego już risotto. I nawet jeśli w innych okolicznościach sam pierwszy nazwałby swoje zachowanie przemocą i zażądał natychmiastowego zadośćuczynienia, to w tej chwili- stracił cały dystans.  
Sherlock tak działał na niego. Często.  
Był tak zły, że zaczął się bać, że jeśli jeszcze trochę bardziej się wścieknie, to może zapomnieć, że ma teraz do czynienia z delikatnym ciałem i kruchymi kośćmi, więc nawet nie miał zamiaru na niego patrzeć, nie mówiąc o dalszej, bezowocnej zupełnie dyskusji.  
Trzymając go mocno za ramię, nałożył drugą ręką ryż na talerz i postawił go na stole. Potem usiadł i szybko, zanim Sherlock zdołał się wyrwać posadził go sobie na kolanach, jak brzuchomówca kukiełkę. Sherlock znieruchomiał na chwilę i zaczerwienił się, prawdopodobnie ze złości.  
\- Jesteś niedorzeczny.- wykrztusił, ostatecznie upokorzony, ale ponieważ John obejmował go mocno ramieniem i nie pozwalał się nawet ruszyć, skapitulował.  
Bez dalszych, zbędnych słów zaczęło się karmienie- po jednej łyżce na raz. Oczywiście na początku chłopak nie miał zamiaru otwierać ust, ale został ściśnięty mocniej i nagle stało się jasnym, że może sobie protestować jak długo zechce, a i tak nic tym nie ugra. Dlatego zrobił to, co wydawało się najrozsądniejsze w tej sytuacji- skapitulował, osładzając sobie tę beczkę dziegciu mała łyżeczką miodu, czyli myślą, że kilka łyżek risotto to jeszcze nie dramat. A w tej chwili, kiedy żadne ciekawe śledztwo nie czeka na niego ani za drzwiami, ani nigdzie indziej (bo na żadne, nawet najtrudniejsze, nie wpuszczą ośmiolatka) może właściwie obeżreć się ile wlezie- bo wszystko jedno, czy będzie potem śpiący, czy nie- i tak czeka go nudny wieczór w domu.  
John także zdołał odnaleźć w sobie ostatnie resztki empatii i dlatego nabierał na łyżkę niezbyt dużo i czekał, mimo irytacji! tak długo, aż dzieciak na jego kolanach otworzył usta. A choć nie rozluźnił uścisku wokół jego talii, z boku (i pewnej odległości) mogli uchodzić za rozczulający obraz ojcowskiej opieki.  
Sherlock odliczył dziesięć łyżek i postanowił, że choćby miał stracić życie, nie zje więcej.  
John, którego uspokoiło jego posłuszeństwo i własnej miarowe gesty, odczekał chwilę z jedenastą łyżką, przytkniętą do jego ust, a kiedy się nie doczekał reakcji, odłożył ją na talerz.  
\- I co, takie straszne to było?- zapytał, tylko odrobinę drwiąco. Czuł się wielkodusznie- bo miał poczucie, że wygrał.  
Chłopak obnażył zęby i zmrużył oczy jak wściekły kot, szykujący się do walki.  
\- Tak. To był przykład obrzydliwego nadużycia fizycznej przewagi.-skwitował sytuację z pozornym spokojem i John znowu poczuł tak wielką ochotę na zrobienie mu krzywdy, że na wszelki wypadek wypuścił go z rąk.  
Sherlock zsunął się z kolan natychmiast.  
\- Uwielbiasz się rządzić.- powiedział stanowczo, odsuwając się szybko z zasięgu rąk dorosłego i próbując wyprostować przekrzywioną koszulę i poprawić podciągnięte za wysoko dżinsy.- Kochasz to. Wreszcie możesz robić ze mną co zechcesz. Traktować jak niepełnosprawne umysłowo albo… dziecko. Albo zabawkę.- wypluwał każde słowo, jak przekleństwo.  
Doktor słuchał, skamieniały przez ilość nienawiści, jaka została w niego wymierzona. Detektyw, choć taki mały, nadal bardzo dobrze potrafił pokazać całym sobą, jak bardzo czegoś nienawidzi i zrobiło się trochę nieswojo, że jest w tej chwili tym czymś.  
\- Nie zrobiłem tego.- zaczął, ale tamten prychnął jak kot i wybiegł do sypialni. To ostatnio było jedyne miejsce, gdzie czuł się w miarę bezpiecznie.  
\- To wcale nie jest tak, jak mówisz.- zawołał za nim, ale bez rezultatu.  
John spróbował wrócić do równowagi i zabrał się za jedzenie tego, co zostało z risotto. A zostało całkiem sporo, bo odruchowo ugotował go tyle żeby starczyło dla dwóch dorosłych osób.  
Miał dużo jedzenia, tyle tylko, że zupełnie stracił nagle na nie ochotę. Do tego także powinien był się już dawno przyzwyczaić, nawet, jeśli wydawało mu się, że wygrał pojedynek z przyjacielem, to w ostatecznym rachunku- nie miał najmniejszych szans. I nawet jeśli wiedział, że ma racje, to na samym końcu czuł się jak ostatnia świnia. A teraz- kiedy tamten był taki… malutki, chudziutki i delikatny; z tymi wielkimi wilgotnymi oczętami, jak niezabudki… John czuł się jeszcze większą świnią, niż zazwyczaj... świnią do kwadratu.  
„Dlaczego tak jest, że zawsze wychodzi na to, że nie powinienem był zaczynać tej kłótni? Dlaczego on nie potrafi choć raz posłuchać, po prostu być rozsądny ? Dorosły?” ale nawet on nie potrafił znaleźć w tym ukojenia, bo teraz kiedy Sherlock nawet WYGLĄDAŁ jak dzieciak, to jak można było oczekiwać od niego dorosłości?  
Doktor postanowił dać mu trochę czasu. A może sam go potrzebował do ochłonięcia? W tej chwili, gdy został sam w kuchni i najadł się wreszcie, złość zniknęła, zostawiając po sobie oszołomienie, o który mógł obwinić nie tylko odpływ adrenaliny. Ta cała sytuacja- to ona mogła spowodować zawrót głowy i wszelki inne nietypowe reakcje. Teraz, kiedy na niego nie patrzył, jakoś łatwiej było mu sobie przypomnieć, że obaj przyszli nie tak dawno temu wielki szok i nadal nie do końca się z niego otrząsnęli. Łatwiej było mu też przypomnieć sobie, że dla przyjaciela cały ten absurd, nie mieszczący się w głowie, oznaczał, że świat mu się zawalił na głowę.  
I John zrobił to, co zwykle rozumiejąc, że Sherlock tego nie potrafi (i to nie ma wiele wspólnego z jego silną wolą, lub pozytywnym nastawieniem do sprawy)- postarał się wczuć w emocje drugiej strony i zrozumieć powody działania.  
Na początek musiał się przygnać przed sobą, że trochę przesadził przy obiedzie. Zapomniał znowu, że detektyw ma ciało dziecka, ale nim nie jest. A nawet, gdyby był, to karmienie go na siłę i to jeszcze w taki sposób… to było naprawdę nie fair. I teraz, kiedy ochłonął, nie było mu trudno to przyznać- sam nie chciałby zostać tak potraktowany- przez nikogo, a zwłaszcza bliską osobę.  
Postanowił, że pierwsze, co zrobi, gdy tamten się uspokoi, to go przeprosi. A teraz musiał skupić myśli nad tym co dla niego oznaczała ta zmiana. Wiedział, że może sobie od razu podarować wszelkie wysiłki, żeby rozwiązać zagadkę Przemiany- domyślał się, że musi to zostawić lepszym od siebie.  
Jeśli ktoś miał zaleźć rozwiązanie, to tym kimś nie był on. Poza tym, zaczęła go niepokoić myśl, że znalezienie wyjaśnienia dlaczego i jak to się stało, może nie dać automatycznie odpowiedzi na pytanie, jak odwrócić cały proces i sprawić żeby detektyw znów wyglądał jak dorosły. Nawet nie chciał brać pod uwagę możliwości, że detektyw miałby zostać mały na zawsze. On sam (był tego prawie pewien) jakoś by sobie z tym poradził- kiedy już by się przyzwyczaił do tego, że ma pod opieka kogoś, kto nie tylko zachowuje się, ale i wygląda jak dzieciak- musiał nawet przyznać, że pod kilkoma względami ta sytuacja byłaby lepsza. Ale tylko wtedy, gdy sam Sherlock się także z nią pogodzi i POZWOLI się sobą zaopiekować.  
I tu zaczynał się prawdziwy problem- mógł się oswajać z kryzysem, ile zechciał- to nie zda się na wiele, jeśli Sherlock nie zrobi tego samego i nie zmodyfikuje swojego zachowania. John podejrzewał, że jest to spowodowane dumą, wymieszaną ze słabą inteligencją emocjonalna, tą samą, która sprawiała, że detektyw nie potrafił się dostosować do innych osób. Dlatego pomyślał, że nie może oczekiwać od niego cudów, akurat w tej, wyjątkowo trudnej sytuacji, która nawet dla lepszych od niego byłaby nie lada wyzwaniem, zakończonym pobytem na oddziale psychiatrycznym. Potem pomyślał, że właśnie teraz powinien pomagać mu, a nie wymagać od niego dorosłości. To on miał i musiał być dorosły. Jeszcze raz obiecał sobie przeprosić go, gdy już wyjdzie ze swego pokoju. I następnym razem (który mógł zdarzyć się niedługo- bo powinni jeszcze zjeść coś przed nocą) pomóc mu zaakceptować konieczność, zamiast go przymuszać. Tak, jakby zrobił to wzorowy rodzic.  
„Właściwie tym powinien się stać”- pomyślał z lekką goryczą. „Idealnym rodzicem: spokojnym, racjonalnym, cierpliwymi konsekwentnym… Czyli- przy Sherlocku- pieprzonym świętym. Bo tylko święty nie da się wyprowadzić z równowagi takim zachowaniem jak to przy obiedzie… Ale przynajmniej poudaję, że panuje nad sobą. I to tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. Trudno, jakoś to zniosę. A skoro czeka mnie tyle ciężkiej pracy, trochę się najpierw zdrzemnę…”  
I poszedł do swojego pokoju, żeby się położyć na chwilę i może posłuchać jakiegoś audiobooka, ale kiedy tylko wyciągnął się na łóżku, okazało się, że musi być skonany, bo natychmiast zasnął.


	3. Chapter 3

Po dwóch godzinach snu Johna obudził jakiś dźwięk.  
Usiadł, otwierając oczy i prawie odruchowo wyciągając rękę po pistolet. Potem oprzytomniał do końca i poszedł na dół sprawdzić co się stało.  
W salonie przywitała go apokalipsa w stylu Sherlocka Holmesa. Gazety i niezidentyfikowane papiery walały się po podłodze i na sprzętach, kanapa i dywan pokryte były jakimś sprzętem elektronicznym, a w kuchni śmierdziało czymś kwaśnym, tak mocno, że miał ochotę obrócić się na pięcie i uciec do siebie, jak gdyby nigdy nic nie widział. Szkoda, że nie mógł tego zrobić- obiecał sobie przeprosić za obiad. A poza tym- jeśli zacznie teraz uciekać przed takimi sytuacjami, to za chwilę będzie musiał się wynieść na dobre, bo akurat katastrofalne skutki eksperymentów to było coś powszechnego w ich życiu.  
\- Co… co tu się stało?-zapytał biorąc byka za rogi i robiąc krok naprzód.  
Sherlock wychynął z kuchni i John przeżył kolejny szok, jak za każdym razem, kiedy go ostatnio widywał. Z tym, że w tej chwili jeszcze bardziej, bo mały chłopiec był pokryty jakimś białym nalotem i choć na twarzy miał gogle, to John nie mógł opanować fali troski na myśl, czym mógł być ten proszek i co mógłby zrobić z delikatną skórą dziecka.  
\- Co masz na sobie? co to za proszek?-zapytał od razu.  
\- Co?- Sherlock nie zorientował się od razu, ale kiedy załapał wyszczerzył małe, białe (i nierówne, bo niektóre mleczaki jeszcze mu nie wypadły) ząbki.- To nic takiego…- machnął lekceważąco ręką.  
\- To… nic takiego.- powtórzył Watson, kompletnie zapominając, po co tu przyszedł.- Ale zanim cokolwiek zrobisz, zmyjesz to coś, bo nie dam rady normalnie funkcjonować, kiedy jesteś… w tym stanie.  
Dzieciak zmarszczył czoło, ledwo widoczne między grzywką, a krawędzią gogli.  
\- Po co?  
John zastanawiał się całe pięć sekund, zanim podszedł do niego zdecydowanym krokiem i uniósł go pod pachami, tak, żeby nie dotykać brudnej powierzchni jego ubrania.  
\- Idziesz się myć, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.- zapowiedział i zaniósł go do łazienki, otwierając sobie jej drzwi stopa- umiejętność tę posiadł już dawno temu, bo życie u boku detektywa obfitowało w sytuacje, w których była bardzo przydatna.  
O dziwo, tym razem mały w ogóle się nie wyrywał, choć jego pozycja nie mogła być zbyt wygodna i może nawet bolały go pachy, ale nie za bardzo, bo do łazienki nie było daleko, a on sam był teraz lekki.

W środku, John przypomniał sobie, o czym chciał rozmawiać i powiedział:  
\- Przepraszam za obiad. – i natychmiast sobie uświadomił, że właśnie robi dokładnie to samo, co wtedy, tylko bez użycia jedzenia- zmusza przyjaciela do czegoś, czego on nie chce robić.  
Chłopiec był dziwnie spokojny, stał tam, gdzie został postawiony, czyli w wannie i patrzył na przyjaciela poważnie. Skinął tylko głową w odpowiedzi, jakby przyjmował je do wiadomości i nie był nimi wcale zaskoczony.  
John, któremu zdążyło się zrobić całkiem głupio, zmrużył oczy i wyjąkał:  
\- Jeśli nie… nie chcesz się kąpać, to możemy najpierw posprzątać.- chociaż to była właściwie głupia propozycja, bo nie można sprzątać, będąc równocześnie źródłem brudu.  
Detektyw milczał, więc John uznał to za zgodę i zaczął ściągać mu spodnie, które najbardziej ucierpiały podczas wypadku. Tamten zesztywniał jak deska i dopiero wtedy John zorientował się, co robi. Z ociąganiem cofnął się trochę, na tyle, na ile miał miejsce w małej łazience.  
\- To ja…- nie wiedział, jak zakończyć i co właściwie chce powiedzieć, ale tamten mu pomógł- zdjął gogle i podał mu je mówiąc:  
\- Włóż do umywalki, potem trzeba je umyć.  
Wykorzystał ten gest jako gałązkę oliwną i skwapliwie wykonał polecenie.  
\- Pomożesz mi z resztą ubrania?- zapytał dzieciak, po chwili bezskutecznego szamotania się ze zbyt dużym szlafrokiem. Pył osypywał mu się z włosów, a ponieważ w wannie było lekko wilgotno, przylepiał się od razu do skóry, co nie wyglądało zbyt bezpiecznie.  
\- A co to właściwie jest? To białe, co się z ciebie sypie?..  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Kreda.  
John nie wiedział, czy mu wierzy, ale nie tracił czasu na śledztwo, bo jego wewnętrzna gosposia chciała się po prostu jak najszybciej pozbyć całego tego brudu.   
Zdjął z chłopca szlafrok i rzucił go do umywalki, potem zaczął rozpinać mu koszulę, a przez ten cały czas tamten detektyw obserwował go z napiętą uwagą i w końcu John speszył się całą tą ilością uwagi, więc zapytał:  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- Przyniesiesz mi coś do ubrania na potem? Teraz strasznie szybko robi mi się zimno…  
John zawahał się, zdezorientowany- czy ma dokończyć rozbieranie, czy pójść po ciepłe ubranie.  
\- Już teraz jest ci zimno, czy mogę iść za chwile?  
\- Może być za chwilę.  
\- OK. Bo z jakiegoś powodu nie mogę się doczekać, aż to z siebie zmyjesz.  
Kiedy Sherlock stał już w dziecięcych majtkach w jakiś wzorek (uwłaczający zapewne jego godności własnej) pokryty gęsią skórką, John włączył wodę i poczekał, aż zrobi się ciepła i zaczął go spłukiwać, mając nadzieję, że biały proszek nie wchodzi w reakcję z wodą oraz, że spływając do odpływu nie powoduje właśnie skażenia wód gruntowych albo pandemii.  
Po chwili Sherlock zaczął wyraźnie dygotać, mimo tego, że woda była bardzo ciepła i John znów przeżył rozterkę.  
\- Może umyjesz się do końca sam, a ja skocze po coś ciepłego?- zapytał bezradnie, pamiętając jak przez mgłę, że trzeba uważać, żeby dziecko się nie przeziębiło po kąpieli.  
Tamten skinął głowa poważnie i zaczął zdejmować majtki.  
John szybko zasunął zasłonkę prysznica i poszedł po ubranie, ale w drodze do pokoju przypomniał sobie, jak mało Sherlock ma teraz ubrań, a zwłaszcza na taką okazję i zmienił zdanie. Prawie pobiegł do swojego pokoju i wrócił ze swoim najgrubszym szlafrokiem, który był na pewno za długi na Małego Sherlocka (jak go zaczął nazywać w głowie), ale za to wspaniale mógł go osłonic od przeciągów, bo sięgał mu do kostek i mógł się nim owinąć ze dwa razy.  
Na widok szlafroka, chłopak zmarszczył czoło, ale doktor szybko wyjaśnił:  
\- Jest czysty! Świeżo wyciągnięty z szafy!  
Toteż pozwolił go sobie założyć- pora była już na to najwyższa, ponieważ cały dygotał, wyglądając bardzo żałośnie z włosami przyklejonymi do czaszki i lekko sinymi wargami, próbując się ogrzać, obejmując ciasno chudziutkimi ramionkami.  
Johnowi zdawało się nawet, że gdyby się uważniej przyjrzał, mógłby znów znaleźć na jego twarzy ślady po łzach, ale dlatego właśnie, że mógłby je tam znaleźć, wolał się nie przyglądać- bo za każdym razem, kiedy wiedział, że Sherlock płakał- robiło mu się przykro, nie do zniesienia i miał ochotę gdzieś uciec.   
Kiedy przyjaciel przestawał go wkurzać, trudno było nie widzieć w nim małego, bezbronnego dzieciaka, który potrzebuje opieki i czułości i który nie wie, jak o nie poprosić, a którym- co gorsza- zajmuje się ktoś nie nadający się do tego zadania, czyli on sam. Tkliwość- zupełnie niespodziewana i nawet nie bardzo na miejscu, wypełniała w takich chwilach serce doktora i nie wiedział co z nią robić.  
Już wyciągała mu się ręka, żeby go pogłaskać po mokrych włosach, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że to NIE jest biedny małolat i zamaskował czułość (co do której miał pewność, że nie zostanie przychylnie przyjęta) zarzucając mu na głowę najmniejszy ręcznik, jaki mieli, i mocno szorując nim długie loki.  
\- Jeżeli zrobisz kolacje, to ją zjem.- usłyszał po chwili spod ręcznika i przestał poruszać rękami.  
\- Tak?... Na pewno?- zabrzmiało to zbyt powątpiewająco.- A co byś chciał?- zaryzykował, wiedząc, że dysponuje szerokim wachlarzem opcji i to wyłącznie zdrowych dla dzieci, więc cokolwiek Sherlock wyduma, może mu to przygotować.  
\- Nie wiem? A co jest?- usłyszał znowu i była to najbardziej potulna wypowiedź i najbliższa przeprosinom, jaką kiedykolwiek od niego usłyszał, więc… postanowił nie wybrzydzać i być miłym.  
\- Mogę ci zrobić na przykład tosty z serem i wędliną, albo możesz zjeść trochę risotta z obiadu… albo mogę nawet po coś specjalnie wyjść, jeżeli mi obiecasz, że nie pójdę na próżno i zjesz to, co przyniosę.  
Potulny, mały Sherlock wyzwalał w nim takie zasoby dobrej woli, o jakie się nigdy nie posądzał.  
\- Nie… tosty starczą.- wymamrotał w końcu tamten i owinął się mocniej przyniesionym szlafrokiem w paski.  
John uświadomił sobie, że zapomniał o pantoflach, a podłoga była mokra i zimna. I śliska.   
Nie myśląc nad tym, co robi, zawinął więc ręcznik na głowie dziecka jak turban i podniósł go tak, żeby jego nogi obejmowały mu żebra. Zrobił to odruchowo, znowu nie konsultując niczego z najbardziej zainteresowanym, ale jakoś nieświadomie wydawało mu się to najwłaściwsze do zrobienia- i nie spodziewał się tym razem protestów. Nawet nie zorientował się, że to nie był najbezpieczniejszy manewr, bo gdyby Sherlock też nie zareagował odruchowo i nie dopasował się do jego zamiarów, mogliby sobie zrobić nawzajem krzywdę.  
Protestów tym razem rzeczywiście nie było- Sherlock jak małpka owinął mu nogi wokół brzucha i objął go mocno za szyję ramionami i prawdopodobnie, gdyby nawet przestał być podtrzymywany w okolicach tyłka i tak by nie spadł.  
Potem posłusznie dał się zanieść do swego pokoju i ubrał na siebie wszystko, co zostało wyciągnięte z torby dziecięcych ubrań od Mycrofta. Niewiele już tam zostało.   
Przez głowę Johna przeleciała myśl o zakupach, ale natychmiast umarła śmiercią naturalną, bo czyste skarpetki to chwilowo nie był poważny problem, a myśl o tym, że Sherlock miałby chcieć wyjść w tym stanie na jakiekolwiek zakupy- zwłaszcza odzieżowe, gdzie musiałby ciągle myśleć o swoim zminimalizowanym ciele… była po prostu komiczna. Dzieciak wciągnął ubranie szybko, bo natychmiast, po zrzuceniu szlafroka, znów zaczął się pokrywać gęsią skórką, a później rozczesał palcami zmierzwione ręcznikiem włosy.   
John przyglądał mu się z pustym umysłem, chwilowo zapominając o wszystkim innym, poza widokiem przed sobą. Niby już nieco do niego przywykał, ale… ale wciąż przychodziły chwile, kiedy nagle do niego docierało... jakie to wszystko jest NIESAMOWITE! I wtedy ociupinę go to obezwładniało.

\- Miałeś mi zrobić kolację.- podpowiedział obiekt jego obserwacji, po przedłużającej się chwili milczenia, nieoczekiwanie piskliwym głosem i John zamrugał, jak wyrwany z głębokiego snu.  
\- Ta, racja. Już się za to biorę.- podrapał się po głowie i poszedł do kuchni.  
Sherlock przydreptał za nim po chwili, teraz miał na sobie tenisówki, które wygrzebał skądś i które widocznie miały mu zastąpić pantofle. Usiadł grzecznie za stołem, jakby nie miał nic wspólnego z bajzlem w jaki zamienił wcześniej całe to pomieszczenie.  
John tymczasem postanowił zlekceważyć bałagan na tyle, na ile się da, przetarł wilgotną ścierką najbardziej ubielone pyłem powierzchnie, a potem odgrzał ryż.  
Kiedy przestał o nim myśleć, ten znienacka przypomniał o sobie, mówiąc dziwnym, zdławionym głosem:  
\- Traktujesz mnie jak dziecko.- zabrzmiało w tym nawet lekka nagana i John obrócił głowę, żeby mu odpowiedzieć.  
\- A jak mam cię traktować? jesteś dzieckiem…  
\- Nieprawda.- zaperzył się natychmiast detektyw, z wykrzywioną w proteście twarzą i zaciśniętymi pięściami. Ale bardzo szybko się opanował i kontynuował dużo spokojniej:  
\- Właściwie chciałem powiedzieć, że mi to nie przeszkadza. Bylebyś się z tym wszystkim ograniczał do tego mieszkania.- teraz ewidentnie pouczał i John nie mógł się powstrzymać od parsknięcia śmiechem, mieszając ryż na patelni. Tamten chyba nie zauważył, bo dodał po chwili:  
\- Chyba, że moglibyśmy udawać dziecko i rodzica…- zastanowił się.  
-Nie. Jesteśmy za mało podobni, mógłbyś być moim wujkiem, albo czymś takim…- umilkł, by po chwili zacząć od nowa i to z całą surowością, na jaką mógł się zdobyć jego dziecięcy głosik, a zarazem brzmiąc, jakby dopiero go ta myśl uderzyła:  
\- Tylko z tego punktu widzenia twoje zapędy opiekuńcze mają sens, bo… bo wtedy przyda ci się ten cały...-machnął rękami obejmując najbliższe otoczenie.- Codzienny trening. To całe dbanie, zapinanie mi guzików i noszenie na rękach… swoją drogą to nie jest takie… złe. To noszenie.- na końcu mówił już ciszej, jakby tracił rezon.  
\- Mmm.-przytaknął John nieuważnie, żeby podtrzymać rozmowę.  
\- Kiedy ty to robisz, to mogę to jakoś znieść.- wyznał cicho dzieciak, najwyraźniej poruszony tym, co mówi.- Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, że miałby się mną opiekować… to znaczy- zajmować mną- na przykład Mycroft…- wzdrygnął się teatralnie na pokaz.- Albo Lestrade. On by nie umiał…  
\- Ale ma dzieci. Chyba.- wtrącił rozsądnie John.  
\- Ale on by…- detektyw umilkł, zbierając najwyraźniej myśli, żeby dokładnie określić, o co mu chodzi.- On by po prostu traktował mnie jak kolejne dziecko.  
John uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
\- A podobno ja tak ciągle robię..- zaryzykował.  
\- Taaak… ale jednak czasem widać, że się starasz zobaczyć we mnie… czasem ci się udaje. On by chyba nawet nie próbował. – Sherlock chyba jednak nie wiedział, o co mu tak naprawdę chodzi, ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby się do tego przyznał komukolwiek.  
\- Nie myślisz chyba, że ja to robię specjalnie? Wiesz to? Bo to jest tak, że patrzę na ciebie i widzę… po prostu, zanim włączę mózg i zaprzeczę temu, co widzą moje oczy, którym nauczyłem się już ufać… to reaguje odruchowo!  
\- Domyślam się.- przyznał cicho chłopak.  
Doktor odwrócił się już całkiem przodem do niego.  
\- Nie chce cię traktować jak dziecko! Naprawdę. To, że tak reaguję, to odruch… albo sam się o to prosisz, bo zachowujesz się jak gówniarz i trzeba cię chronić przed sobą samym. Na przykład, jak nic nie jesz…  
\- Ale już powiedziałem, że zjem tę kolację.  
\- A śniadanie jutro? A obiad?- uniósł brwi pytająco i z wyzwaniem.- Masz za małą masę, żeby opuszczać jakikolwiek posiłek. Właściwie, to mam wrażenie, że powinieneś jeść częściej, niż trzy razy dziennie.  
Sherlock się wykrzywił.  
\- Każdy na moim miejscu. Każdy normalny… traktowałby cię jak dziecko. Niezależnie od wszystkiego. I powinieneś być mi wdzięczny, że się o ciebie troszczę. Mógłbym olać twoje zdrowie i wygodę. Mógłbym cię nie nosić, nie gotować ci obiadów, nie…  
\- Ale ja jestem dorosły! W środku…- zaprotestował gorąco detektyw wymachując małymi piąstkami.- A ty ciągle o tym zapominasz!  
Po chwili jednak się opanował i dodał, już zupełnie innym tonem:  
\- Ale jestem ci wdzięczny. Trochę.- przyznał z ociąganiem.- Ale byłbym jeszcze bardziej, gdybyś pamiętał, że ciągle jestem w środku tego dziecięcego… transportu, jestem DOROSŁY!  
John odwrócił się do garnka i zaśmiał cicho, sprawiając, że chłopak zerknął na niego czujnie, jakby sprawdzając, czy śmieje się z niego.  
\- Co?.. z czego się śmiejesz?  
John chichotał już otwarcie, nie przejmując się niczym, poza rozłożeniem risotto tak, żeby było po równo na obu talerzach (zapominając, znowu, że już nie są w tej samej kategorii wagowej).  
Kiedy skończył to robić, położył jeden talerz na stole przed przyjacielem, podał mu widelec prosto do ręki i zachęcił (nadal uśmiechnięty) do jedzenia.  
Sherlock podporządkował się niechętnie.  
John usiadł przy stole, ale zanim zaczął jeść stwierdził:  
\- Ale jak przyszedłeś do mojego łóżka w nocy, to nie było zbyt dorosłe- przyznasz, nie? Hmmm?  
Tamten nie popatrzył nawet w jego stronę.  
\- Oczywiście, nie mam nic przeciwko, żeby było jasne. Przychodź, kiedy chcesz, jak ci będzie zimno, albo coś…  
\- Ale co by to miało być, to „coś”? Znowu o tym mówisz.  
John wzruszył ramionami i zjadł kolejny kęs potrawy, która po przeleżeniu się w lodówce zrobiła się nawet smaczniejsza. Spojrzał w oczy przyjacielowi i powiedział poważnie:  
\- Zrobię wszystko, żeby ci pomóc w tej sytuacji.  
Zabrzmiało to, jak jakieś przyrzeczenie i Holmes nie mógł go zlekceważyć.  
Odpowiedział spojrzeniem i coś nagle zmieniło się w jego oczach i zerwał się zza stołu i zarzucił mu ręce na szyje. Co było bardziej wymowną reakcją, niż wszelkie podziękowania, na jakie umiałby się zdobyć.  
John odchylił się do tyłu i odwzajemnił uścisk, myśląc, że właśnie takie chwil sprawiają, że cała ta dziwna reszta ich przyjaźni staje się znośna.  
A potem uświadomił sobie, że dorosły Sherlock z pewnością by się tak nie zachował, choćby nawet czasem miał na to ochotę i tak go to rozczuliło, że pogłaskał go wreszcie po głowie. Czuł się przy tym zupełnie usprawiedliwiony.  
W odpowiedzi, tamten wtulił się jeszcze mocniej, wciskając mu twarz w szyję i przyciskając całą resztę ciała tak mocno, jak tylko to było fizycznie możliwe.  
John powstrzymał się od wypowiedzi na głos swojej myśli, że dorosły Sherlock by tak nie postąpił- czuł, że wytykanie mu tego w tej chwili, kiedy tak mocno się odsłaniał, byłoby jak kopniecie kogoś, kto nie tylko leży- ale ma związane ręce i nie może się bronić, ani nawet zasłonić przed ciosem, który w tej sytuacji może go łatwo zabić. Nie miał zamiaru być okrutny bo wiedział, że życie w tym absurdzie w jakim się znaleźli ostatnio, wystarczająco kopie go po brzuchu. Jaki byłby z niego przyjaciel, gdyby dokładał mu cierpienia?  
Kiedy się rozdzielili, każdy wrócił do swojego talerza, popatrzył uważnie na speszonego detektywa, szukając na jego twarzy jakichś oznak… czegoś, co mógłby odczytać i zinterpretować, ale z dziecięcej, gładkiej twarzy nie dało się wyczytać niczego poza lekkim skrępowaniem.  
\- Dobre.- powiedział po kilku kęsach.- Twoje jedzenie zrobiło się lepsze, albo ja jestem bardziej głodny. Mogę zjeść jutro śniadanie.  
\- Tak? Nie posiadam się z radości.- zakpił bezpiecznie, bo w granicach tego, jak robili to przedtem. – Dołożę wszelkich starań, żeby jedzenie sprostało twoim wyśrubowanym oczekiwaniom…  
Niby kpił, ale tak była w jego słowach szczerość, z której sobie nawet nie zdawał sprawy: nie wiedział, co zrobić, żeby Sherlock wrócił do normy, ale przynajmniej mógł spróbować od czasu do czasu traktować go tak, jak dawniej.  
A Sherlock to odwzajemniał- uśmiechnął się i stwierdził:  
\- Ale jutro zamawiasz Chińczyka na obiad.  
I to było w porządku, to było znajome, normalne, pocieszające, że wśród tego wszystkiego mogą jeszcze być tacy jak dawniej. Co dawało nadzieję, że niedługo znowu obaj będą dorośli, a ich przyjaźń wróci na stare tory…  
Tylko czy tego właśnie chcieli? Tak na samym dnie serca? Tam, gdzie nie zaglądali od dawna- czy tam nie zaczynała kiełkować myśl... przeczucie… że może nie wszystko powinno wrócić do poprzedniego stanu?


End file.
